


Reluctance

by midotsuyu



Series: My Next Generation Academia [1]
Category: My Next Generation Academia
Genre: F/M, Kissing, i wrote this at like 3 am and just finished lmao, let aiko and tomomi kiss kiss fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midotsuyu/pseuds/midotsuyu
Summary: Aiko doesn't understand the meaning to Tomomi's constant avoidance and she's going to do something about it.





	Reluctance

Aiko practically bolted out of the room once she saw Tomomi make for the exit. This cycle of avoidance Tomomi had begun earlier in the year was mentally draining. Aiko could’ve sworn he got some sick kick of watching her cry. 

This was the last day Tomomi would avoid her. She was dead set on that.

She nearly knocked over her desk, Misaki catching the item with her tongue and nodding at her. Aiko grinned, nodding in appreciation before shouting “Thanks, Misa!” She swung the door open, head turning left and right to spot the boy. Ah! There he was! His purple tips were hard to miss. She chased after him with determination, shouting “Shinsou-kun!” 

Of course he hadn’t stopped to acknowledge the girl’s existence. But she wasn’t going to stop there. She scoffed, jumping into the air and landing in front of Tomomi.

“We need to talk.”

Tomomi had no interest in hearing what she had to say to him. His cheeks had already started to turn a light pink. He turned on his heel. He had no business speaking to her. Tomomi didn’t care for hurting more people than he already had, especially not for someone he had thought of so fondly. He’d never admit it in a million years, but Tomomi had gained feelings for the other. He couldn’t put a finger on what made the butterflies flutter in his stomach whenever she was around. Maybe it was her bubbliness and her overly perky attitude, or the way her eyes sparkled when she got excited, or the way her hair blew in the wind…it was extravagant. She was one of a kind.

That’s why Tomomi had to push her away.

No matter how many exits Tomomi tried to get by through, Aiko stayed persistent. She pulled him by the arm, nearly throwing him into an empty classroom. He gasped out of shock, Aiko closing the door behind her. Her palm stayed flat on the wood, exhaling through her nose. 

“Aiko. What do you want?”

“What do I want? I want to know why you’ve been avoiding me for the past few weeks! It’s starting to get really fu- “ 

Her body felt as though it had gone below the temperature that was humanly safe. She shuddered, Tomomi already out of the classroom. That sneaky little-. 

“Tomomi!” 

She was already bolting out of the classroom, chasing after him. How could one possibly manage to be so sneaky? So strategic? She pushed the lock of hair out of her eyes, nearly leaping into the air again. 

Though that was unnecessary, she had already caught up with him. 

“Tomomi-kun! I’ve had it up to here with you” she said, raising her hand into the air, implying the level of frustration, “Why are you acting so coward-like? Stop running away, talk to me! I’m sick of you acting this way all the time, just tell me what the fuck I did and stop acting like I have some kind of di-!” 

The next 5 seconds were surreal to Aiko. She noticed the glare on Tomomi’s face, but refused to back down. He pulled her by the collar, Aiko almost shrieking in fear but she never actually got the chance to do so. Tomomi’s lips were on her for a solid minute. Aiko practically melted against him, returning the gesture before he pulled away. His face was as red as a cherry, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking at the ground. He turned in silence, speaking before walking away from her. 

“J…just stay away from me, Aiko. I’m dangerous. You’re wasting your time.”

Aiko stood there blank mindedly. Her fingertips grazed her lips in shock, as though she had just realized they were there. Her face paled, almost immediately reddening in shock. Her legs finally decided to move, snapping back to reality. “To-!”

He was gone. 

She sighed, adjusting the backpack strap onto her shoulder.

What did this mean? Was he signifying something? Did.

Did Tomomi have a crush on her?

Aiko turned to the ground uneasily, tugging on her backpack straps and walking out of the school.

She had too many questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao teach a bitch to write properly
> 
> Tomomi belongs to @twinktodoroki!


End file.
